


Day 7: Well. That Went Badly

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Asking Out Crush, Crush, Cute, Day 7, Day 7: Well. That went Badly, Fluff, M/M, Well. That Went Badly, confidant, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Colin Creevey asked his longtime crush, Harry Potter out





	Day 7: Well. That Went Badly

Colin Creevey felt as if he was going to be flinching for eternity. He ran out of the Great Hall, blushing like never before, and found his little brother, Dennis, waiting in the classroom they'd discussed the night before. 

"Well?!" He demanded, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet excitedly the same way Colin usually did when he thought about Harry. 

"Well? _Well_?!" Colin cried in a hoarse voice, his eyes wide and fearful. "Well, that went badly! Well, I'm never letting you talk me into something like that ever again! Well, I looked like an idiot in front of the whole school! Well, Harry probably hates me now! And well I'm going to get beat up later. There's your 'well?'"

Colin huffed deeply and began to pace. 

"So what happened?" Dennis asked, sounding as if he'd ignored everything his brother had just told him.

"First I tripped on my way over to him," Colin said, sounding hollow. "Then I kept stammering and talking too fast for him to understand. Finally, I managed to get the words out and in the right order. . ."

"And?" Dennis pressed. 

"And Harry just stared at me while Hermione buried her face in her book, and Ron pumped his fist and told Seamus 'I knew it! You owe me a Galleon.'"

Colin collapsed into a desk seat and buried his face in his hands. The excited look slid off Dennis' face. "Oh. . . "Oh, man Colin, I'm sorry!" He placed a hand tentatively on his brother's shoulder. "Well. . . Well at least you admitted your feelings to him!" He said, trying for a ray of hope. "No more bottled up feelings!"

"But he hates me!" Colin cried, his hands muffling his voice. "I just know it!"

At that moment there came a soft knock from the classroom door, which began to open. Colin looked up just as Harry poked his head through the door. His face was red and his hands were shaking slightly. He cleared his throat and then stepped carefully into the room. Colin stared at him, looking mortified. 

"C-Colin," Harry said, his throat sounding dry. "Dennis," he nodded at the younger brother. "I, errr. . . I just wanted to tell you. . . My answer, um, m-my answer is yes."

Colin's eyes somehow went wider. His jaw dropped as Dennis let out a whoop and jumped into the air.


End file.
